Inner Demon
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: With demonic spirits in the air, you get people bonded to them. These demons are called Archfiends. Follow the BAU as they live in a world full of new evil. Demon!AU
1. Chapter 1

**/Hello! This is an AU for Criminal Minds! I'll explain this AU throughout the story.**

**The AU is called Demon!AU, so there ****are going to be characters with a demonic spirit living with them. They will be called Archfiend, which is defined as "a chief fiend, especially the Devil".**

**Anyways, italicized is the Archfiend talking. Bold and Italicized is Spencer's thoughts. Only Spencer can hear his Archfiend. There will be no quotation marks around them.**

**Also, AAF stands for Archfiends Attack Force.**

**Please no hate comments if you dislike my story.** **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this AU!/**

* * *

_"No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks.__"_

_-Mary Shelley_

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I walk into the bullpen to see Morgan working at his desk. I hurry over to my desk and I place my messenger bag down.

_Oh my. Late aren't you Spence?_

**_No._**

"Oh. Hey Reid. I didn't see you there," Emily says as I look at her.

_Mmmm…How I would love to slice her up._

**_Shut up Nash._**

_Must I remind you how much I dislike the name you gave me?_

**_I don't care._**

"Hey Emily. I uh...I just got here," I tell her as I sit down. "I better get some of my files done."

"Ok. I better do that too," Emily says as she walks towards her desk.

"We got a case. Let's go," Hotch tells us as he leaves his office and walk towards the conference room.

_I wonder who we will go after now. Ah, I love murder cases...they always turn me on._

**_Nash, if you don't shut up I will be forced to ignore__ you._**

_No! You can't!_

**_I can and I will._**

Nash grumbles something in my head as I enter the room. JJ stands in the front of the room. We all take a seat and JJ starts.

"Alright. We need to help the AAF find their murder," JJ tells us.

_Oh my! This is going to interesting._

"Why? Aren't they trained to take care of Archfiends," Morgan says.

"Because apparently, the human side is also evil," JJ explains as photos appear on the screen.

_Damn. I gotta admit, that's one fine job._

_**Nash,**_ I say in a warning tone.

_I know, I know! But it looks so pretty..._

I sigh as I look over the photo copies we have in the folder. The unlucky man have a mixture of stab marks and black marks scattered across his body. Unlike most Archfiends, Nash isn't evil...well...evil enough to kill. It also helps that he respects me. Unlike most human who have an Archfiend, I've had Nash since I was 3. It is thought that the younger a human gets an Archfiend, the higher the probability that they won't try to control the body.

"Where are we heading to," Rossi ask.

"Boulder City, Nevada," JJ says.

"That's 26.2 miles Southeast of Las Vegas," I comment. "By the looks of the black marks, I believe we are dealing with at least a Level 7 Archfiend."

_Ha! I'm a Level 8._

**_Actually, you're more like Level 3 Nash._**

_No I'm not! We haven't burned anyone in a while so you don't truly know how powerful I am!_

**_We've NEVER burned anyone._**

_That's my point._

"Archfiends leave a distinct black mark when they burn someone. The mark varies on the type of Archfiend, their personality and how deadly they are. Each mark will show what level and type that Archfiend is. There are two major classifications of Archfiends. If they are classified under one of the '7 Deadly Sins', then they usually range from Level 7-10. Their burn will hold the symbol of the sin and what level they are. This type of Archfiends can take up the abilities their sin symbolize. Like the Archfiends under 'Sin of Sloth', they are great climbers and usually stay around trees. They are one of the only group of Archfiends that don't start at a Level 1. They are also the hardest to 'level up', in simple terms. They other major classification of Archfiend is the 'Zodiac Demons'. They can come in all levels and is the most spread out of all of them. They hold the characteristics of the human's Zodiac Sign and they can use the element the sign represent. Like how a 'Zodiac Demon' whose human is a Pisces can control water, since it is their element. The rest usually don't have a classification and are under 'other'. Those are the unpredictable ones and the ones we usually hear about on the news," I say as I study the burn.

"So what are we dealing with Pretty Boy," Morgan ask me.

"By the looks of it, a Level 7 Wrath. Though it is close to becoming a Level 8. You can tell because the line for Level 8 has almost totally appeared. Wrath falls under the '7 Deadly Sins' classification. They are highly aggressive and will take their anger on anyone that has wronged them in some way. They also breath fire, since their symbol is a dragon, so we got to keep an eye on their movements closely."

"Alright. Wheel's up in 20. Reid, explain more on the plane," Hotch says as he stands up. "We will be working at the AAF headquarters."

_...That can be a problem..._

"What about the local police? Will they be working with us," I ask.

"AAF doesn't want then to, but they can help us. Morgan, Reid, when we land head over to the local police station and see if you can get anything on our victims. Meet us at AAF Headquarters afterwards."

"OK," I mutter out as I collect everything.

_You're just delaying the inevitable._

**_No. If we can get into the FBI Headquarters here, then we can get into AAF too._**

_Whatever you say Spence. Whatever you say._


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Anyways, here's the next one!**

**Anyways, italicized is the Archfiend talking. Bold and Italicized is Spencer's thoughts. Only Spencer can hear his Archfiend. There will be no quotation marks around them.**

**Also, AAF stands for Archfiends Attack Force.**

**I also realized that the Sin of Pride and the Zodiac Sign Leo are both symbolized by lions. Sing of Pride is a lion's head. Leo is going to be its sign's symbol.**

**Please no hate comments if you dislike my story.** **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this AU!/**

* * *

_"In every Angel, a Demon hides. And in every Demon, and Angel strides."_

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

The plane slowly lands in Boulder City Municipal Airport. I make sure that I have everything I need in my messenger bag.

_This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see everyone's face when your secret is told._

**_I have a bunch of secrets Nash. You just happen to be one I hide very well._**

"Come on Reid. We're taking the small of the two cars," Morgan tells me as I take the last step to the land.

"I'm coming," I tell my co-worker.

"We will see you two at AAF Headquarters. The police knows that you are coming."

"Alright. Let's go Kid. I'll drive us there," Morgan tells me as we climb into the car.

_Ah...this feels nice. I've always enjoyed the weather in Nevada._

I huff as I look outside.

"You going to visit your mom while we are here," Morgan ask me.

"If I have time. I know she will understand if I can't."

"Ok," Derek says as he pulls into the police station.

He parks the car and I climb out. I grab my messenger bag and I walk towards the front door. Morgan jogs to catch up with me and he starts to walk next to me. We enter and an officer approaches us.

"You must be the two FBI Agents that are here to help AAF catch their killer."

"Yes. SSA Derek Morgan. This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid," Morgan says as they shake hands.

I smile slightly and wave at him.

"Officer Daniel Legend. We have everything about the victims that AAF doesn't have. One of their Agents were going to come and grab them. Once we heard you guys were coming over, we told them that you guys could bring the files over," Officer Daniel tells us.

_What an interesting last name. You know, when there is a legend about someone, they don't disappear._

**_I know that Nash. I hold all different kinds of statistics._**

We enter the conference room to see 3 boxes there.

"This is everything we have on the 6 victims," Officer Daniel explains.

"Alright, let's bring them to the car."

We each grab a box. We then walk towards the car, so that we can get the boxes to AAF Headquarters. Derek opens the back of the car and we places the boxes in.

"Thanks again for the help. We'll contact you if we need anymore help," Morgan says as Daniel smiles.

"It will be my pleasure. Stay safe."

"We will," Morgan says as we climb into the car.

_Stay safe, huh? How can you stay safe when you are casing an Archfiend unsub?_

**_Nash, if you don't shut up I won't talk to you for a week._**

_No! Spencer! You can't do that! I'm your best friend!_

**_I can and I__ will._**

"We're here Pretty Boy," Morgan says as he stops at AAF's building.

I climb out of the car as I look at the huge building in front of me

_Wow, that's one big building._

"You must be SSA Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid," a female voice says as she walks towards us. "I'm Agent Daniella Rico. It's nice to meet you."

Morgan smiles and shakes her hand. I wave as she look at me. She raise her eyebrow as she looks at me.

"I'm guessing you're the one that doesn't like to shake hands."

"Yeah. I'm not a fan of shaking hands," I tell her.

"Ok. But I need to shake you hand."

"Why," Morgan ask.

"Because I'm one of the best at sensing Archfiends," Agent Rico tells us. "There are chances that Archfiends hide their presence from the machines. I am one of the few that can sense Archfiends."

_Ah. So she has an Archfiend too. Very interesting. You know only Archfiends can sense other Archfiends when they shake hands._

**_I know that Nash._**

"I'm guessing your a high common Archfiend then. The common Archfiends are the ones that can sense other Archfiends the easiest. And you have to be high enough to be able to sense most, if not all Archfiends," I state as she looks at me in shock.

"That's right. I'm a level nine common Archfiend. How did you know that," she ask.

"Reid is our expert in, basically everything," Morgan explains.

"Ah alright. So," she says as she holds her hand out.

"Alright fine. But just this once," I say as I hold my hand out.

Agent Rico smiles as she shakes my hand.

"Oh. Thank makes sense," she says as we finish shaking hands. "I'm guessing your team doesn't know that you were marked."


End file.
